Ten Drabbles for Ten Songs
by pikagurl23
Summary: Ten AAML based drabbles focused around ten shuffled songs from my iPod. *iPod Challenge*


Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon or the songs I use here!

A/N: Okay, so this idea was first presented when I saw Milotic using it who, I believe, got the idea from Tomoyo Kinomoto. Then, I was inspired again when I read Tohsaka-Rin91's take on it. So, without further ado, here we go!

Rules:

1. Pick a shipping.

2. Put your iPod on shuffle.

3. Write a short drabble for the first ten songs.

**Ten Drabbles for Ten Songs**

**I'm With You – Avril Lavigne**

Misty stood, completely alone, on the single bridge that separated her hometown from Pallet Town. She looked out over the bridge, watching as the stream below glistened in the moonlight and its light trickling soothed her distraught soul.

He was supposed to have met her here. She wasn't supposed to be alone tonight. He was supposed to save her, as he always had through all the years he had known her.

Yet, he still had not come.

Misty pulled her coat tighter around her frame, trying her best to shut out the stinging chill that sought her body. As hard as she tried, she could not stay warm and found the cold a terrible ending to what had been a terrible day.

She sighed and, as she was about to turn around, two warm arms wrapped themselves around her waist, the stranger's face nuzzling her neck gently.

"Sorry I'm late," Ash murmured in her ear, giving her a light kiss on her cheek, "But I'm here now and know that I'll never leave you."

**Doesn't Really Matter – Janet Jackson**

"Does your family like me?" came Ash's completely random question.

Misty, who had been seated comfortably in his arms on a couch in Ash's house, looked up, her blue eyes portraying nothing but confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he bit his lip and looked away, "Do your parents accept me? And your sisters? It's important that they like me."

Misty's confusion only increased more, hearing the somewhat scared tone in her boyfriend's voice, "What difference does it make?"

"It matters to me," he answered her, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist, "I don't want them taking you away from me…"

Misty smiled genuinely and took his face in her hands, caressing it gently, "They could never take me away from you. It doesn't matter what they think. Just know that I love you and my feelings for you will never change."

With that, she sealed her promise with a kiss, sending them both into blissful silence.

**I Will Always Love You – Whitney Houston**

Ash placed his arms lovingly around Misty's waist, as she placed her head against his chest, a content smile pulling at the ends of her lips. They glided around the dance floor in complete bliss, totally oblivious of the other people dancing around them, for the day had been saved for Ash and Misty alone.

Misty, in her cream colored wedding dress, closed her eyes, allowing Ash to lead her through their first dance together as husband and wife.

She was finally happy. She had the man of her dreams, she had reached her goal of becoming a water pokemon master and her wedding had gone off without a hitch. What more could she possibly want or need in life?

Ash smiled as well, for today had marked the day where he and Misty had promised one another that they would never leave the other's side, through thick and thin, the good and the bad, they would always remain together.

"I love you Mist," Ash had whispered in her ear, causing her to look up at him in the most loving of ways.

"And I love you Ash."

**Phantom of the Opera – Phantom of the Opera Soundtrack**

Ash was decked out as the illustrious phantom of the opera, a black and white mask shadowing his mysterious face. He had a black cape draped over his broad shoulders, completing his look of mystery.

Misty was dressed as Christine, her flowing cream colored dress flowing around her in layers beautiful silk, her hand firmly in Ash's.

They had dressed accordingly for Brock's annual Halloween party and smiled at their reflections in the mirror, loving the way their costumes had turned out.

"Not bad at all," mused Ash, turning around to better see himself at all angles.

"You can say that again," Misty smiled seductively, pressing him up against the nearby wall and bringing her face within inches of his.

Ash smiled as well, bringing his arms to wrap around her as she brought her hand up to entangle in his black locks.

"So, my lovely Christina, what happens now?" he asked, his voice lowered suavely.

Misty giggled at his lame attempts at being romantic, "First of all, it's Chris_tine_."

"Whatever," Ash rolled his eyes in mock teasing.

"Second of all," Misty continued, locking eyes with him once more, "Perhaps my handsome phantom and I can be a tad late to the party, right?"

Ash's eyes lit up at this, anxious for the long night ahead.

**Hell Song – Sum 41**

"I can't believe this is happening! This must be the worst week of my life!" exclaimed Ash, frustration evident in his tone.

Misty sat beside him, stroking his back comfortingly, "It'll be okay babe. Remember, things only get worse before they get better."

Ash shook his head at her and held his head in his hands.

"First, I lose to Gary, of all people! Then, Team Rocket's been showing themselves more than usual! And _then_," he exasperated, taking in a deep breath before continuing, "I missed the sign up deadline for the next Indigo League tournament! God, I suck at life!"

Misty gave him a wry smile, resting her head against his shoulder. It was true that Ash had had it rough the past week or so, what with everything seeming to come in around him simultaneously, but he couldn't let this one instance get him down. He would undoubtedly face many more trials in the future and he would need to be ready for them.

"You'll be okay," she reassured, kissing him tenderly on the lips before standing up and dusting herself off, "Besides, you always are."

As she walked inside, she couldn't miss the small grin that found its way to his lips.

**Hate That I Love You – Rihanna Feat. Ne-Yo**

"You are truly unbelievable! I hope you know that!" Misty screamed, facing her boyfriend of five years.

Ash grimaced and folded his arms in front of him, "Because you _always_ know what to do, right? You are just _way_ too smart for your own good, huh?" he added sarcastically, causing Misty to go red with anger.

"You're such an ass! I don't know why I put up with your idiocy!" she continued to yell, her eyes slanted in pure rage.

Ash's eyes went wide, "Me?! What about you?! Why is everything always because of me?!"

"Because you don't think before you act," she answered wisely, turning her back on him, her long red hair swaying behind her, "And I'm through with this. I can't--"

Before Misty could finish her sentence, she found herself being twirled around, a pair of soft lips dominating her own. The feeling of shock quickly subsiding, she closed her eyes and found herself wrapping her arms around Ash's neck desperately, tears falling from her pale cheeks. She kissed back passionately, memories of their argument quickly forgotten.

Ash pulled away suddenly, wiping away her tears and touching his forehead with hers. He smiled gently at her, panting somewhat.

Misty mimicked his smile, "I hate it when you do that."

**Because of You – Ne-Yo**

Ash had a wide smile plastered on his handsome face as he lay down on the grass, Misty's head atop his chest, as he held her close to him.

She suddenly looked up at him, her hands underneath her chin, a smile gracing her lips as well.

"What's so funny?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Nothing," he replied, "I'm just thinking that this is where it all began."

Misty, smiling in recognition of what he was talking about, nodded, "I know. Amazing, isn't it?"

He nodded as well, sitting up and pulling her along with him, "I think you fished me out somewhere over there," he said, pointing to a rock that jutted out over the river that they sat in front of.

"I think you're right," she sighed, leaning into him once more.

"You know, I wouldn't be half the man I am today if it weren't for you," he murmured, kissing her neck gently, letting his lips dance along her smooth skin.

Misty shivered in delight at the softness of his kisses and leaned back further, claiming his lips with her own.

Breaking from the kiss, Ash gently caressed her face, running his fingers through her hair and staring into her sparkling blue eyes, "And to think, all of that, my accomplishments, dreams, goals…they were all realized because of you."

**Don't Stop Me Now – Queen**

Ash landed in a heap on his bed, completely out of breath, a satisfied smile coming to the corners of his lips. Misty, his lover, fell next to him, but soon found the energy to crawl wearily to plant her head on his bare chest. Wrapping her arms around his torso, she gently kissed his neck and slowly trailed kisses up to his cheek until they finally found his lips.

The two shared a passionate kiss before breaking away and smiling lovingly at the other.

"That was…amazing," Ash said, breathless as he wrapped an arm around her bare waist.

"You can say that again," she added, equally breathless, her chin resting comfortably on his muscled chest.

Suddenly, she found herself flat on her back, Ash atop her with the utmost care and ease, smiling suavely at her.

She looked at him awkwardly, expressing complete confusion.

"Again, huh?' he said, an all-knowing tone lacing his voice.

Misty giggled at this and, before she knew it, she found herself kissing him passionately once more as Ash worked to pull the covers over them, curtaining them both from the outside world.

**Through the Wire – Kanye West**

"I'm giving it all up for you," Ash said sternly, cupping Misty's face in the palms of his hands.

"W-What are you talking about?" she asked, seizing his hands with her own, concern showing through her eyes.

"The title," he explained, "I don't need it if it means I have to leave you."

"But Ash--"

She was silenced as his lips found their way to her own, an unexpected kiss bringing the two together.

They broke apart, staring into each other's eyes, silent messages being portrayed through looks alone.

"Ash…" Misty sighed, a weary smile pulling at her lips.

"Mist, this is the way it's going to be," finalized Ash, as he kissed her forehead gently, "Besides, I don't need the media knowing about my personal life and what it's like to be in love with one of the sensational sisters," he finished with a wry grin.

She sighed again, tilting her head to one side, "If this is what you _really_ want…" she conceded.

He nodded, smiling, "It is," he brought her in closer to him, kissing her cheek, "Besides, I think we can make it through anything when we're together…just you and me."

**Sober – Pink**

Misty walked along one of the streets in her hometown, a glazed over look in her usually bright and cheery eyes. She felt as if her whole world was crumbling in around her and she was powerless to stop it. She had been riding an inexplicable high before everything just had to come crashing back down to reality.

So, instead of dealing with her problems at home, she left, not permanently of course. She just needed time to herself, to think about all the things that had gone wrong over the past couple of days and _why_ these things had to happen to her.

Misty shrugged away the thoughts, knowing it was hopeless.

Her sisters had announced to her a few days earlier that she no longer had to watch the gym, that she would finally be able to travel alongside Ash, her long distance boyfriend, once again. Misty had been so enthralled with the news, she felt as if she were on cloud nine. However, her joyous bubble had been burst a few moments ago when her sisters had suddenly asked her to watch over the gym for a while longer, as they had 'previous engagements' to attend to.

And, as much as she wanted to decline, Misty couldn't. The gym was her home, after all, and she could never abandon it.

But what about Ash…her mind reminded.

Again, she shrugged, not knowing the answer to that question. Instead, she continued to walk, her destination unknown.

It wasn't until someone grabbed her hand suddenly that caused her to jump and gasp loudly, her heart feeling as if it would leap from her chest. She immediately turned around to be met, face to face, with Ash Ketchum.

"Ash!" she gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"Your sisters called and told me what happened," he explained, smiling, "I was worried about you."

"You didn't have to come all this way…"

"I was on my way here anyway to surprise you," he added, kissing her briefly on her lips.

Misty smiled genuinely and kissed his cheek, all thoughts of her sisters and her current predicament forgotten as she melted into Ash's gentle embrace.

A/N: And there you have it! I know some of them may be a bit on the long side, especially that last one, but I swear I tried my best to adhere to the rules! Anyway, please review and let me know what you all thought! AAML for life!


End file.
